


Submit

by GeorginaWolf



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, NSFW, Painplay, lolix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorginaWolf/pseuds/GeorginaWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix has trouble falling in line. Locus takes it upon himself to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submit

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is like two years old or so--stick with me people. 
> 
> Also this is the first fic I put up on this website.  
> nice

It was a few years before their reds and blue operation. It was a few years before they signed up for Chorus. So all in all it was in between the end of the War and before they got signed up and split. And even before that Felix would deliberately disobey orders from Locus.

Every day. Every second. Every order.

"What, do you think you are doing Felix?" Came the cold sleek reply from his other, and of course. Felix would talk back and receive a whack to the head or a kick to the stomach.

Every day.

Felix would walk around the two compounds like he owned the fucking world. The way he held his head up to show how fucking prideful he was. The way his hips swagged back and forth. His sneer when he talked back. Felix was the description of disobedience, he had ambition to take people over the edge and break them. He had to much fun to tell people they fucked up. His speeches in battle were ever so annoying and it drilled a hole into Locus's head.

Every second.

Even if they were not on the battle field, Locus would hear the smirk upon Felix's face cracking the once normal look. He could see when Felix thought it would be a good time to whip that punch at his face. When Locus blocks it, as he always does, and when he beats Felix's sorry ass to the dirt and mud, as he always finished with ease. When they are training Felix would be talk talk talk and Locus would be aiming each and every punch to his stomach and chest to take that breath away.

Every order.

"Felix!"  
The orange and black merc tilted his helmet to the side to see the other armored man take threatening steps and hiss out ever word. "What are you doing?"  
"Finishing the job? What does it look like asshole?" He answered back and received a dangerous hiss out of Locus.  
" You disobeyed orders again."  
" I would have gotten the job done quicker."  
"That is not-"  
" Oh whose leash are you on, Locus?"

Mistake. Locus grabbed him and shoved his helmet down in the dirt while he grasped him with his left hand putting his hands behind his back. Hearing the shock and pained wheeze out of Felix, Locus held a smile off of his face to hear it. Straddling the over from behind he made sure Felix couldn't get out of his grip. Felix may have had the quickness but Locus had the strength and when Locus held him down he had no way to get out but receive the beating.

"Submit." Locus growled out.  
Felix wiggled and thrashed trying to get out of his grasp, "The fuck did you say to me?" He gasped when his hands where retched almost to breaking point.  
"Exactly what you heard."  
" . . . no."  
" Then you shall feel what happens to disobedient dogs."

Felix nearly screamed when Locus lifted him up and tore off his helmet with ease to see Felix's flushed face. No one was around the two buildings ally ways so they were alone on the dirt path. Good.

Locus never took off his helmet while he was making sure Felix was uncomfortable in all of the ways. In all of the horrible horrible ways.

Felix clenched his teeth together as the armored bastard looked at his now almost naked body. the way that helm burned into his skull, how it just LOOKED at him as he hissed and bucked his hips against the material.

"Locus-"  
"Did I give you permission to talk, Merc?"  
"No,no."  
"Then shut up."

Oh how he wished he could have shut up. But every time that knife dug into his flesh on his arm he was thinking of so many new comebacks. But when he went to open his mouth Locus put the gloved fingers into his mouth to silence him. Balking Felix shut up and choked slightly and swallowed the saliva that was coating the rest of his mouth.

"Suck."  
Felix opened his eyes again to see the others helmet off, his dark hair over his eyes and the scars marking his face. But Locus wasn't looking at him, well not at him but on his neck where his teeth soon made to be.  
Felix let out a small surprised squeak and nearly choked on the fingers still in his mouth. Feeling Locus's tongue lick the bite mark he groaned and rolled his eyes. Oh what the hell. So he sucked and tried to put all his attention onto the the pebble on the ground but his attention was soon snapped away when he felt something slick and hard against his shorts and holy hot hell.

" Submit."  
" Nng..."  
"That's not submitting, dog."  
Felix' body went ridged and he tensed up when his clothes became undone and he moaned so damn hard when he felt those fucking fingers out of his mouth and swirl across the bloodied cuts.  
"This is going to be painful if you don't."  
"Fuck you."  
"I am about to."

Pain? No he experienced that everyday. Panic? That was when he was slammed against the wall. Fear mixed with adrenaline and excitement? Right now.

He couldn't help but let out a moan at the hiss of Locus's words. The way each syllable rolled off of his tongue. Ohh, he could get off to that everyday.

No lube made it hurt like hell but when Locus's fingers spread him out and his own spit didn't help as much but it was better then none.

Ohgodohgodohgod.  
" Felix."  
He was whimpering like the god damn bitch to Locus, Felix knew he was.

And he would be lying if he said it wasn't the love sex but it was the roughest hell he has went through. And he loved it.

"Oh god, Locus I need-"  
" Submit to me and I will let you."  
To take away his pride was one thing but his right to cum-oh god stop.

Locus had his hand squeezing his dick so he was unable to unless he did so submit.  
" Oh fuck shit god damn, fine. Ah. I- ngh."  
" Say it."  
" I Submit to you." And so he did when his body relaxed and he came all over the both of them  
\---  
A few hours later he couldn't even look at Locus and talk back for the reason he could barely walk.


End file.
